This disclosure is directed to compatibilized thermoplastic compositions, articles formed therefrom, and their methods of manufacture, and in particular compatibilized thermoplastic compositions with advantageous properties such as high heat resistance and good surface properties.
Polycarbonates are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances. Because of their broad use, particularly in automotive, lighting and consumer electronics industries, it is desirable to provide polycarbonates having high heat capacities and good surface properties such as the ability to be metalized. Moreover, although metallized parts are often opaque, the haze in opaque parts can lead to visual flow lines and microscopic roughness that decrease the reflective nature of the metallized parts. Further, once the parts to be metallized are molded, the parts are often visually inspected for defects. Hazy materials make it difficult to observe any defects that may later lead to a defect in the metallized part.
Accordingly, there remains a need for polycarbonates that have a combination of improved thermal performance such as high heat deflection temperature and good surface properties such as good adhesion to metal without a significant detrimental effect on one or more of material cost, processability, and mechanical properties. It would be a further advantage if the polycarbonates had good transparency.